Such Things Are Forbidden
by KatoKathy
Summary: Heaven sent an angel to overcome a demon, but for them to fall in love? That is a sin unheard of. Kirihara x Fuji, Contains minor spoilers. Required to watch music video as posted. Written in Kirihara's POV.


_**Author's Note: Hey KatoKathy here! -changed my user name because I'm known more as KK than those... old names I used YEARS ago- .;; This one-shot is **__**based on my music video**__** pairing that can be found at my Youtube, user name KatoKathyHiei**__** which I recommend you **__**watching first before reading**__**, since I put a brief summary in the video description anyways. It'll give you the gist of the story. PLEASE do go easy on me, I **__**used to be**__** a fanfic nerd, but I haven't written any for the last 2 years! I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR IT'S CHARACTERS! And I'm pretty sure they aren't really OOC here.**_

There's nothing worse than the unbreakable tension Kirihara Akaya was feeling right now. Being on the tennis courts, with over hundreds pairs of eyes staring at him. The hot, burning sun shone over the area, perspiration slowly dripping down the side of his face and neck even though the match hasn't begun yet. On the side of the net stood his opponent, figure shadowed by the bright rays. But he knew who that person was. He knew them very well...

Kirihara's hands slightly shook as he gripped his racket tighter, eyes widening in disbelief. _'Shuusuke... why...?'_ The thought ran through his head repeatedly. And his heart almost stopped when the answer came to his unspoken question. Closed eyes flashed open to reveal blue eyes, "We're enemies from now on, Kirihara!" The demon ace from Rikkai, found his feet moving by itself to the net and seeing Fuji Shuusuke doing the same as they approached each other.

After moments of staring, he found his arm automatically reaching towards the Seigaku tensai. Both gripping each other's hands in a firm shake and Kirihara felt a jolt run through his body from the contact. Pierced by those shining, determined blue eyes glaring back at him. With his own wide emerald shocked eyes. A strong gust of wind blew by, ruffling their hair and clothes.

"Game start! Fuji to serve!" The announcer yelled.

_'This can't be happening. You promised...'_

* * *

Such Things Are Forbidden

_Kirihara Akaya x Fuji Shuusuke_

* * *

**Kirihara's POV**

_Do you remember, Fuji Shuusuke...? When we first met? It was exactly where we are right now. Against each other in tennis at the Kanto finals. I remember injuring you numerous times during the match, just to wipe that calm expression off your face. Succeeding in hurting your knee. I hated how you pushed me to my limits, even though I should have suspected as much from a tensai. I could see from those same eyes glaring at my bloodshot ones that you probably hated me too with just as much passion. In the end you defeated me, looking at me with so much disgust because of my tennis play. I vowed to get back at you in another match, even if that meant sending you to the hospital._

I breathed heavily while you seemed so composed over your side of the court. Only minutes through the game, it was almost the same as our first match. With you starting off with your disappearing serve. I ran around aimlessly trying to return it with no avail. It seems you really weren't going to go easy on me. But one thing I wanted to know was why? Why are you doing this to me?

_Do you remember? That day I went to Seishun to 'spy' when really I had gotten off the wrong stop again. I was just talking to Sanada-fukubuchou on my cell phone when a red car pulled over in front of me. Window rolling down, I was surprised to find you and your usual smile... only this time it was directed to me. "Neh, Kirihara. Did you need a ride back to Kanagawa?" you asked. If I was shocked and I was, I really didn't show it. "Heh, what are you playing a saint today now, Fuji?" With that mysterious smile still in place, you only answered, "I thought I'd help someone who's lost find their way back." With open blue eyes. Back then I never knew exactly the hinted meaning behind those words. Only picking up my equipment with a smirk as I stepped into the back seat. Your older sister driving us off to my school. Later on, did I know what you had truly meant._

The unexpected lob, got me running backwards as I tried to reach it. This all felt too familiar, it's as if you're re-living up my fears again of the past. I tripped over my own feet and fell back, turning slowly and falling forwards to the hard ground. My face hidden between the court and my arms. A familiar feeling passes through my body and I shook. '_NO!'_ my voice shouted in my head. I refused to succumb to that monster again. The demon that you sealed away.

_Do you remember... When you were the only one who bothered to save me? After that fateful day you drove me back to Rikkaidai Fuzoku, somehow I found myself always being around you for months. After school, on weekends, playing tennis at nearby courts. You told me you knew that I was suffering. With my ambition and dreams being crushed so easily, I had developed a demon within me. That voice... that terrifying voice at the back of my head that constantly haunts me. It always laughs, taunting me to hurt others out of rage. At first I kept running away from you, from those words you spoke to me, telling me you wanted to help. To destroy that demon. I thought back to what you said to me and understood. I am a lost child... and I want to you help me find my way back._

I find myself lost in thought as I lay there on the ground. "Kirihara-kun, are you ok?" The announcer asked when he ran over to me. Am I ok? Have I ever been all right? I was fighting a losing battle against my inner demon. Questions ran through my head like wildfire. Questions that the demon is asking. _'Did you think Fuji really cared about you? He was only using you to soften you up and pull you around like a dog on a leash. Look at your pitiful self. Absolutely weak. Didn't he promise he'd never go against you? He __**promised**__.' _

Feeling the overwhelming anger rush through me, I clenched my hands tightly, raising one up to push my body off the ground. "Yes, I'm good." A slow smirk, not the same one I've constantly used, but one out of malice, appeared on my face. My eyes flashed open and everyone, but Fuji gasped. "I'm _**perfect**_."

_Do you remember... What you promised? We were sitting on the benches after another game of tennis. I placed a wet towel over my head, watching you drink out of your water bottle. "Che, I'll definitely beat you next time!" You opened your eyes slightly and looked my way with a gentle smile, "Well you've certainly improved your tennis nowadays." "What do you mean" "Well when I sent that lob at you intentionally, you could've had the chance to smash it at my knee," your eyes held a glint, "But you didn't." I turned my head away with scowl, "Hmph, I don't need to do such things to win again you." You turned away, "Heh, it seems I've sealed the demon within." "Wh-whatever!" I started, a bit shocked, "You just better not lose to anyone but me!" I chuckled cockily. _

"_Maybe I will lose to you one day. But just in our practices and games, not an official match." You finished. I stood up angrily, "And why not?! When we go to nationals, I'll make sure we face each other and I'll beat you in front of everyone!" Fuji sat silently. I let out a slight growl from my throat, "Why won't you face me?!" "Because..." you turned back with a sad smile. "Everything would be serious. Going against each other means you're opponents. Whether friends or family. At that very moment, you are nothing but enemies." you paused, "And... I don't want to go __**against**__ you Kirihara-kun. I don't want to hurt you. That's something I've promised myself." After you had finished your sentence, I found myself frozen to the spot by shock. Face unreadable. But for some reason I felt a very foreign feeling, and my heart unsteady._

Quickly I whipped to the other side of the court with amazing speed. My eyes completely bloodshot. I felt... refreshed. I haven't had this feeling for so long... My lips curled in an excited grin, as I accurately returned all of your shots. One bouncing out of your reach and scoring. An almost maniacal laugh ripped from my throat as I looked down at where you fell. "Come on, I know you can do better than this. _**Tensai-san**_." The memories of us clouded by anger.

_Do you remember... Our first kiss? I can see it like it was just yesterday. As usual you came to Rikkaidai to pick me up, and of course with my annoying sempai-tachi teasing me about you. We walked down the streets together, talking about school and the upcoming nationals which is nearing quickly. Exams were also coming up, something I wasn't too fond of. But you had offered to help me for English essays. We were sitting beside each other on the bus because I had promised I'd go back to Tokyo with you. It seemed like we were the only ones there, sitting at the far back. I faced the window, chin perched on a hand, green eyes drooping down. I leaned back against the seat with a yawn again. Closing my eyes I started to slowly doze off, even as the bus rocked me back and forth. Before I knew it, there was a sharp turn and I jolted awake when my body slammed into yours, and apparently your arms wrapped around me to steady myself. Just as the automobile landed back on track again, this time you had lost balance and came colliding into me instead... Unexpectedly... with your lips on mine. _

_Blue and green staring wide-eyed at each other, still latched on. Only did the bus halt to a stop did we stumble off each other. "Final stop, Tokyo!" The driver called out. You quickly got out of your seat and I followed suit, walking off the bus and back onto the quiet afternoon streets. I've been on this path many times now, to visit Seishun Gakuen. The walk was filled with unbearable silence. With Fuji ahead a few feet away. My mind kept shifting back to what just happened on the bus and I couldn't stop the racing heartbeat nor the heat rushing to my neck. "Kirihara... I apologize for what just happened. Really..." Fuji started, breaking the awkward silence. There was no response. "Kirihara?" You stopped walking and was about to fully turn around when I tugged at your hand, my head bent low with black curls covering my eyes. "What's wrong?" I stared up at you with a flush across my cheeks, extremely embarrassed. "Can- Can we do that again?" I barely whispered. It was then that I realized I've fallen in love with my guardian angel._

I subconsciously licked my lips, either from remembering that or watching you bowed down before me. Finally after all the matches we've played, you are the one down on your knees instead of me. I did say I was going to beat you one day didn't I? You stood up shakily, glaring at me, "It's not over yet." No... It wasn't. All the more fun for me to enjoy this. Isn't it? A dark and sinister laugh echoed loudly throughout my head.

_Do you remember... When we got selected at the Junior Selection Camp? I was unbelievably excited. Even the incident that happened between me and An couldn't put me down that day. Nor the constant arguments I get into with Kamio, though he apologized for accusing me of always hurting people. ... But he's still annoying. I had already packed my stuff to get ready to leave in the morning and was now just lounging on the bed. Kajimoto had gone somewhere for awhile now and hasn't been back. I looked at the clock to see that it was 9:00pm. '__**So boring...' **__I thought to myself. And almost at that exact moment, there was a knock at the door. "It's not locked, come in," I said carelessly. The door opened to reveal that same smile I'm so used to seeing. "Eh?! Shuusuke?! What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed quietly. Obviously no one else knew of our relationship yet, or our first-name basis. But I have a feeling Yanagi-sempai and Niou-sempai knows something... Maybe even that Inui guy too. You just grinned innocently and walked over to my bed, bending down just inches from my face. "I just missed you, is that a problem?" I almost choked from the proximity, red flaming across my cheeks. "Hey quit it! Kajimoto will walk in any second!" You only nuzzled closer to my neck and climbed into bed over top of me. I tried my best to suppress a groan at the fluttery sensation. How can an angel engage in these kinds of sins? "So you're saying you don't want to celebrate for being chosen with me?" Your fingers lightly trailing across my chest while your mouth is still busying itself on my neck. "Nnrg-I-I-" Stammering incoherently. "Besides..." Your blue eyes flashed up to my green hazy ones, "Kajmoto and I decided to switch roommates tonight. So he won't be coming back." I let out the ever suppressed moan from my throat when your lips crashed onto mine in a heated kiss. There definitely won't be any sleep tonight... _

_Tezuka-san reached for my shoulder and I backed up a bit, then flinched from the sudden pain shooting through me. "You've hurt your shoulder. You should get checked by the doctors." He told me. After many cursing and yelling, the nurse got my arm all bandaged up and my chest. I refused to give up this match, playing against the American team in singles 1. Everyone depends on me to win! "Akaya, that's enough. It's best if you give up instead of destroying your shoulder further. What would Rikkai do without you on the team, but on the sidelines?" Sanada-fukubuchou told me. I closed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. "Yes, it's better you pass it onto Echizen." A new voice spoke, and I turned to see you walking into the room. Staring continues and I sighed harshly, "Fine. I'll go to the hospital." "I'll go with him," you inquired. And many pair of eyes looked at us for awhile. "If you have Fuji going with you then I'll stay here," Sanada-fukubuchou said. The doctor and nurse helped me put my jersey jacket over my shoulders and we began walking out of the room with you right beside me. "Sometimes your stubborn attitude really annoys me, Akaya." You said, annoyed by the fact that I wanted to injure myself further, even suggesting giving up my arm. I couldn't stop a small smirk quirking up, "Shut up."_

Thinking of all the memories of us together brings a new overpowering strength. Of being deceived... betrayed. It flashes through my mind like a slide show, almost saying that those were all lies. I grinned, preparing for my knuckle serve. "AKAYA! STOP!" I heard fukubuchou yelling at me. But there's no stopping now. There's no reason for me to stop. All I want is for Fuji to feel all the pain that I'm going through now. Right then I've almost evolved... almost.

_Do you remember... The first time I went into Devil mode? It was the nationals and our team was already losing badly. If we lost, then I wouldn't make it to the finals and my dreams will be shattered of becoming number 1. The thought really pissed me off as I stepped onto the courts facing my target. **'**__**How ****could our team lose like this? Are they THAT good?'**__ I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw you watching me beside Yagyuu-sempai. You must've already finished your match against Shitenhouji. My opponent, Krauser Liliaden stood on the other side sneering at me. I coldly glared back, this was one match I can't afford to lose._

_10 minutes have passed. Pain... Absolute pain overtook my body as I'm hit back, stuck into the wire fence digging into my flesh. Blood trickled down my whole body, dripping onto the green tennis court. Shouts of "Kirihara" and "Akaya" called out when my body fell forwards and I blacked out. "Akaya! Akaya, get up!" A frantic voice yelled out above others. My hand twitched and I slowly regained consciousness after a few minutes. Looking at the stands to find you with a worried look and outright screaming my first name without caring about my team's expressions. One of the guys on the other team made a comment in English, and I was never great with that language. "Yagyuu-sempai... What did he say?" I mumbled clearly. Yagyuu-sempai pushed up his glasses and replied, "They called you a pathetic seaweed-head. And that elementary kids in their country can do better than this." My anger flared up more than it ever did, "Those... fucking bastards..." I gradually stood _upright_, an insane smile in place. My skin turning dark red and hair becoming white. My eyes also a bright blood color. Krauser looked startled for a moment before he served and I quickly, and easily caught up to it. Returning it with twice as much power. I constantly hit the ball targeting his body, stroke after stroke. "Here! I'll dye you red as well!" I laughed and hit the ball straight towards his chest, knocking him backwards on the ground. The Nagoya opponent staggered weakly up with fear in his eyes. "Game set! Won by Kirihara!" The announcer yelled. I stepped up to the net and looked at the pathetic being in front of me. "Did you think you can stop Rikkai from winning the nationals?" I chuckled quietly and it became a loud laugh... a pure evil laugh._

_'You lied to me...!'_ I thought, hitting a strong shot back. _'It was all an act!'_ I smashed one down and the ball went flying up to your face. You avoided just in time for it to scrap the side of your arm. I snarled menacingly, _'And like a fool I believed you!'_

_Do you remember... When you left me? "Ow! Be more careful would you?!" I shouted at you. We ended up winning against Nagoya, because apparently my sempai's just feigned losing to get me to reach a higher state of level. But the last two matches, we whupped them. Now you were just tending to my wounds with a frown still in place. "Akaya..." "What?" I flinched, closing my now green eyes. You never answered and quietly bandaged my cheek and head. Wiping away the blood from my body. When you finished I flashed a grin, "Thanks for watching my victory, Shuusuke!" You still didn't answer and kept the same look. Without another word you walked out of the door and slammed it, as I sat there utterly confused. I never saw you again after that... At least until now._

For 6 months now I haven't seen you since. And here I am attacking you with all I've got, making you feeling the pain and regret I've suffered alone. I froze when I saw a look in your eyes... A look that I've never seen before. Too stunned to move, you hit a shot at me and what shocked me more, was when the ball smacked my knee. Falling to the ground and shaking, I looked at the ball now rolling away, then at you. Your fleeting words hits me with a full force. '_I don't want to go __**against**__ you Kirihara-kun. I don't want to __**hurt**__ you.' _That look on your face seems to defy that statement. It really looks as if... You wanted nothing more than to destroy me.

Standing up, I shook off the nervousness, threatening to overtake my body. The demon seemed to have abandoned me and I'm here, alone again, facing what I feared the most. My eyes were still bloodshot, but that will to injure and lust for blood has vanished. All that's left is emptiness. I weakly returned one of your shots and images flashed in front of my eyes. "Please... Stop..." I was scared of my own weak voice. I never begged. Your eyes were covered by your hair as you made a final stroke. Hitting the ball with all the strength you had left, into a twist serve. It flew over to my side of the court and in front of my feet. As they ball spun and spun on the ground, time slowed down and I saw everything flashing in front of me...

Your gentle smile, the hand that reached out to save me from hell, to embrace me.

The ball chose this time to bounce up and my red eyes widened before the ball collided with my face and sent me flying backwards, skidding across the grounds. I coughed up blood which splattered across the courts. My whole body was bleeding, just like that time with Krauser. But I never thought the one who would ever do this to me, would be you. Lying face forwards, my eyes fluttered, closing as I began to pass out. Faintly I heard footsteps approaching me and words that I really wanted to forgive. "It was never an act!" you cried, hands shaking. My hand moved and slightly clenched. "I'm sorry... Akaya..." A teardrop slid down and another joined. "Because an angel can never love a demon." Despite myself, a smile suddenly twitched at my lips, and all was black. "Game and match! Won by Fuji!"

* * *

_And yet there it was... A pure white feather drifting down... From the now crimson-red sky._

* * *


End file.
